A board-mating connector transmits an RF signal to a board between an upper board and a lower board, which are formed with signal wires, such as printed circuit boards.
The board-mating connector increases a coupling height between the upper board and the lower board, and thereby, there is a problem that a thickness of a module including the board-mating connector is increased.
In addition, when a signal portion of the board-mating connector transmits the RF signal through a signal spring, there is a problem that passive inter-modulation distortion (PIMD) characteristics are poor.
Examples of related art include KR 10-2015-0080486 A, KR 10-1326296 B1, KR 10-1408249 B1, and KR 10-1855133 B1.